Nanoparticles have properties that are valuable in a variety of applications, such as in biology, chemistry, materials science, and medicine. The usefulness of the nanoparticles is limited by their stability and/or toxicity. The nature of the coating on nanoparticles influences the physical and chemical behavior of the nanoparticle. The coating on a nanoparticle determines the surface properties of the coated nanoparticle.